November 24, 2015/Chat log
8:04 Dragonian King dooq 8:21 Cfljony22 hey silly 8:21 Dragonian King hey jony i think team downsize kidnapped everyone again Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:22 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony 8:22 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:23 Loving77 hey hey hey 8:25 Dragonian King sup peep 8:28 Cfljony22 so much for that idea Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:35 Williamm258 hi 8:39 Dragonian King hi will 8:39 Cfljony22 guys im gonna make a ten question test about me and your all gonna take it to see how well you really know me then pm me all your answers all ill tell u all how u did 8:41 Flower1470 ok... 8:41 Cfljony22 and if u get less than 9 you lose a hand so try your best !!! :D 8:42 Loving77 rude 8:42 Flower1470 lol 8:42 Williamm258 why 8:42 Cfljony22 TO TEST THE FREINDSHIP OF THE PEOPLE I TALK TO AT LEAST ONCE A DAY 8:43 Williamm258 ok Guys im surprised at you 8:44 Cfljony22 if one of u guys gets all 10 right ill buy u a w101 gift card and if u do silly 8:45 Williamm258 wow 8:45 Cfljony22 well ik for a fact Silly wont get all 10 right so im not even gonna bother 8:45 Dragonian King gee thanks 8:45 Williamm258 can we go 8:45 Cfljony22 im still making it 8:45 Dragonian King if I win you have to watch a video I picked 8:46 Cfljony22 deal 8:46 Dragonian King the entire thing 8:46 Cfljony22 deal im even throwing in a few true or falses in order to help u guys out lol 8:47 Dragonian King also which hand do you lose if you get less than 9 8:49 Williamm258 ynoj 8:50 Cfljony22 what hand do u write with and thats only if u get less than 3 right and if u guys share any answers u get disqualified 8:52 Dragonian King well will we lose the hand we write with or is it a trick question and we'll lose the one we don't pick 8:55 Cfljony22 well it wouldnt matter if u were ambidextrious cough cough (trying to raise the percentage of ambedextrious people from 1% to 2% one step at a time) im writing the last question 8:56 Williamm258 what 8:56 Cfljony22 and just so u know i have said the answers to all of these questions at least once in this chat 8:58 Dragonian King will they be multiple choice 8:58 Flower1470 no cheating by searching the chat logs! 8:58 Dragonian King or do we have to make our own answer 8:59 Cfljony22 yeah they wont be able to find it lol i hope not a good like 70% are like multiple choice and there are a few true or falses and silly when u look at # 7 your gonna wish u had listened to me 9:01 Dragonian King ok are you done yet 9:04 Williamm258 jony 9:04 Cfljony22 im finishing the last question number 10 is probably the hardest decicion i ever had to make they are probabaly my favorite 4 or all time so it was hard choosing one ok im almost done 9:07 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Srp4kwde1gQ bro jony 9:09 Dragonian King lol 9:10 Cfljony22 ok i posted it PM me your answers when your done and ill tell u how u did Silly keep in mind what i said about # 7 9:11 Dragonian King yep i see it 9:11 Cfljony22 you know silly you would get that question right 9:11 Dragonian King if we had skype 9:11 Cfljony22 if u had skype yes but.... i guess not ill give will a free pass on that one just cause its not really fair for him 9:12 Dragonian King but its not fair for me either 9:12 Cfljony22 yes If will could have a skype then im sure he would make one and friend me right WIll ok fine no one gets a free pass 9:13 Dragonian King ok im going to turn in my answers now keep in mind some I just guessed on 9:14 Flower1470 I know him better than you do and I had no idea on some of them lol 9:14 Cfljony22 SIlly there are 10 question you gave me 5 9:15 Dragonian King im not done ok now im done 9:15 Cfljony22 oh ok 9:15 Dragonian King how did i do 9:15 Cfljony22 wait Lily you got 2 wrong and was really close on the last question cause i was like 51/49 on that question so ill give half a point that goes for everyone 9:17 Flower1470 two? really? 9:17 Cfljony22 yeah 9:17 Flower1470 which two?? 9:17 Cfljony22 im surprised u got the wrestler one right 9:17 Flower1470 you talk about it so much 9:18 Cfljony22 Well silly got it wrong btw silly u got 5 wrong 9:18 Dragonian King well uh 9:18 Cfljony22 Silly got the first question wrong...... 9:18 Dragonian King I lost my hand I mean I didn't lose my hand so that's something 9:18 Flower1470 lol 9:18 Cfljony22 and u spelt brock lesner right 9:18 Flower1470 WHICH TWO DID I GET WRONG yay 9:18 Williamm258 i would get a skipe ; 9:19 Cfljony22 SIlly got the last question right but Lily didnt 9:19 Williamm258 if i could 9:19 Cfljony22 so u have that over her silly 9:20 Dragonian King (party) 9:20 Flower1470 >:( 9:20 Dragonian King which questions did I get wrong 9:20 Cfljony22 well... nvm Lily got half of one wrong 9:21 Flower1470 :D 9:21 Cfljony22 wow 9:22 Flower1470 I know you too well ew 9:22 Cfljony22 o_o Silly doesnt know my first name 9:22 Flower1470 are we allowed to know what he said 9:23 Dragonian King yeah you should post all the results so we can compare 9:23 Cfljony22 well peep and will havent done it yet so not yet 9:23 Flower1470 they wont nvm will is 9:24 Cfljony22 oh geez i made a mistake yeah i think u missed 1.5 actually lily u got the skype on wrong 9:25 Flower1470 oh no NOOOOOOOO ITS CLOSE 9:25 Cfljony22 lol yeah Peep u missed 7 so far only lily knows my first name... 9:26 Flower1470 mt peep mt 9:27 Williamm258 im lost 9:27 Cfljony22 Will PM me your answers i cant believes u guys dont know 1 of my top 5 wrestlers 9:28 Williamm258 i dont no how 9:28 Cfljony22 do u know how to PM? 9:28 Flower1470 i helped him 9:28 Cfljony22 oh ok i was gonna say he could jsut say it here cuz everyone else already did it uh so i guess um youve got to be kidding me ONLY LILY KNOWS MY FIRST NAME 9:30 Flower1470 LOL dont feel bad, nobody know Silly's name either 9:31 Dragonian King the difference is i've never actually told anyone 9:31 Cfljony22 cuz he doesnt tell anyone even tho we all know its yvelta yeah 9:31 Flower1470 XD 9:31 Dragonian King yes that's definitely my name good job 9:31 Cfljony22 only silly gets the reference lol 9:31 Dragonian King yep 9:32 Cfljony22 Will u can go on with your entry if u want 9:32 Dragonian King it's yveltal though so you were close 9:32 Cfljony22 whatever 9:32 Flower1470 either that or llaminic 9:33 Dragonian King llamanic* 9:34 Flower1470 wow you had to correct both of us on your unreal names 9:34 Cfljony22 Lily u should make your own quiz 9:35 Flower1470 im not interesting enough 9:35 Cfljony22 JUST DO IT plz 9:35 Dragonian King you two are close actually but you have to guess my first name it's something Llamanic Yveltal 9:36 Cfljony22 shalabonqueshianeia 9:36 Flower1470 what questions would i ask?? everyone know my name at least 9:36 Cfljony22 b creative u dont have to ask the same questions i ask AND JUST FOR THE RECORD MY FIRST NAME IS JONATHAN NOT JOHN 9:37 Flower1470 i have no questions to begin with lol 9:37 Dragonian King hey I was close 9:37 Flower1470 is that what everyone said? 9:37 Cfljony22 yup 9:38 Flower1470 ha 9:38 Dragonian King well the misspelling of johnny is what confused me 9:39 Cfljony22 lol 9:44 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:44 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:45 Flower1470 ooo 9:46 Cfljony22 and my fav. wrestlers are 1: Shawn Michaels 2.Chris Jericho 3. Roman Reigns 4. CM Punk 5. Brock Lesner I actually really dont like the Rock or The Undertaker that much tbh LILY MAKE ONE 9:47 Flower1470 ugh 9:47 Cfljony22 :d 9:47 Flower1470 only if i can come up with 10 good questions by 10pm 9:47 Dragonian King well i gtg so ill take it tomorrow jony which ones did i get wrong 9:48 Williamm258 jony i did Horrible 9:48 Cfljony22 Will got 8 wrong i think Silly u missed 1 2 9 7 and 10 9:49 Williamm258 bye 9:49 Cfljony22 bye comeon lily 9:50 Flower1470 ehhh 9:50 Dragonian King bye guys 9:50 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:51 Flower1470 the only questions i can think of are ones that nobody would get 9:51 Cfljony22 WATCH ME 9:54 Flower1470 ? 9:57 Cfljony22 im gonna get dem all right watch just make them multiple choice plz lol throw in a few true of falses 9:58 Flower1470 alright im doing this just to prove you wrong ok i have 7 questions 10:26 Cfljony22 ok where is it send me the links 10:27 Flower1470 wait im getting to ten 1 left 10:32 Cfljony22 ok 10:33 Flower1470 ill pm it to you 10:34 Cfljony22 ok Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015